


A Perfect Solstice Gift

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Marcus Flint, Community: newyearcntdown, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Marcus makes it home in time for the holidays.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	A Perfect Solstice Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: solstice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

“Are you my Solstice present?” Hermione murmured quietly as Marcus crawled into their warm bed. She hadn’t been sure that he’d be back from his Auror mission in time for the holidays, but it seemed, luck had been on his side.

“Maybe,” Marcus murmured cheekily.

Hermione shifted away as Marcus pressed his frozen feet against hers as he snuggled up to her body. “You’re freezing,” she hissed. 

Marcus spooned up against Hermione’s back, sighing contentedly. “Aren't you happy I'm home?” He asked as he soaked up her warmth.

“I'd love it more if your feet weren't so bloody cold,” she said with a grin.

“It’s the longest, coldest night of the year,” Marcus reminded her. “What did you expect?” 

“Oh, come here,” Hermione sighed, turning to pull Marcus into her arms. She kissed his brow and murmured, “Happy Solstice, love. I’m glad you made it home.”

“I’ll always come home to you,” Marcus promised in the dark, tightening his grip on her. The two of them drifted to sleep together, warm in each other’s embrace.


End file.
